


Love to take my time on you

by TheHuntingVirgo



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kind of Porn Without Plot, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, a little bit of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntingVirgo/pseuds/TheHuntingVirgo
Summary: Nevra wakes Gardienne up in the best way~





	Love to take my time on you

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this was part two of ["I kinda like it"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498756) , but I decided to upload it separately.

 

[Nevra’s POV]

 

I feel sleep softly leaving me, while my surrounding become more and more clear. With my eye still closed I let my body awake slowly. I hear the light chirping of the birds outside, while through my eyelid I can sense the faint rays coming from the window. I then notice a calm breathing, almost inaudible, and shifting lightly I brush something very smooth and soft. I open my eye letting it adjust a little before actually seeing something; moving my gaze next to me I then recognize a little figure enveloped in the sheets, curled near me. I take a moment to appreciate her relaxed face, she seems so at peace right know. I wish I had more occasions to see her like this. Y/N has her head against my side, her hand on my chest and I feel our legs tangled together. I move on my side, careful not to wake her up and I move a hand on her cheek. Staring at her with loving eyes, I caress her skin, moving then on her hair. She has beautiful soft hair in which I love to dive in to breath her sweet scent in. I move my face closer, brushing my lips over hers, all while admiring her long lashes of her still closed eyes. I press a light kiss on her lips, while something inside me begins to burn. I move my lips on the corner of hers, and proceed in leaving a trail of pecks from there to her jawline and then behind her ear. She makes a small sound of appreciation and I feel that burning feeling growing. So I keep kissing her skin, this time leaving sloppy kisses down her neck, all so slowly, not wanting to rush things. She sighs and I take the sheets down gently, also moving a little the kimono she’s wearing, exposing her collarbones and shoulder. Kissing her there, I can’t keep myself from liking the skin on her collarbone. Going back up on her neck I lick the skin again and then I nibble it at first, actually biting it in the end. She lets out the tiniest moan and her lips part a little, while her chest rises as an involuntary reaction. I find her very hot and an actual urge makes its way in my head.

Moving my hand from her hair, I open the kimono a little more, discovering her soft chest and after leaving some kisses from her neck to her bosom, I focus on her breasts. I take one in my hand, massaging it while my mouth move to the skin not covered by her bra. Then I proceed to move it gently, until my tongue finally reaches her nipple. I’m liking it with the point of my tongue and I feel her body shifting under my hands, while her breath become more audible, as if she was breathing through sighs. Taking the nipple between my teeth I look up and I see her half awake, her gaze towards me through hooded eyes. She has her mouth still open, an expression of need on her face. She doesn’t say a thing, but to me it looks like she’s pleading me. I take the nipple in my mouth and suck on it while brushing my tongue on it. Her moan is clearer this time and one of her hands caresses my hairs while pushing me closer to her chest. I want to grab every part of her body to feel it as she moves in pleasure, but I keep myself from that and instead I move the sheets out of the way, leaving her completely exposed with the kimono totally open.

I see she is aroused by being so vulnerable in front of me. Moving my hand behind her back I open her bra and free her breasts. While she is now laying on her back I move on top of her, still with my face at the level of her breast, and I position myself between her legs.

I can now move down her body, my hand on both her sides while I keep kissing every piece of skin I pass by. I stop at the hem of her underwear, leaving sloppy kisses from one hip bone to the other, while she arches her back, her legs tightening a little on my sides. Without taking the piece of clothing away, I start caressing her thighs, first the outsides, then slowly bringing my hands to the back and finally on the insides. I open them a little and move my face close to where she needs it the most, but I don’t touch her there. Instead I kiss her thighs, nibbling them from time to time. When I’m done doing this to both her thighs I look at her while brushing lightly my nose on her pussy. She squirms under my touch, eager to have more, and looks at me with desire.

Even if I have to give in, as I myself become more and more needy, I decide to torture her slowly, wanting to enjoy the view as much as possible. So I take her underwear off, and move my mouth near her entrance, tracing all the skin around it but without actually touching her there. I blow on her entrance and with my fingers I part her lips exposing her clit. She makes a needy whine. I look at her again and ask her “Do you need something?” while a devilish smirk appears on my lips. She pushes up her breasts and move both her hands on them, massaging them lightly “Yeah.. you”, she manages to whisper, but it’s not enough. I ask her “Me, to do what?” while one of my finger probes almost on her entrance, not close enough for her needs, but enough to make her feel the pressure and upcoming feeling.

She bite her lower lip while arching her back and answers me “To fuck me. Shit, Nevra, fuck me. Eat me hard” she lets out and she has not finished yet that I glide my tongue across her folds, hungry, so her last words come out as a moan. A beautiful, blissful moan.

 

[Gardienne's POV]

 

He finally lays his tongue on you, bringing it up and down your lips for a few times while you can’t control your sounds of pleasures. He then lick lightly at your entrance, before actually pushing his whole tongue inside of you. You can feel his breath on your folds, his nose near your clit. You emit a very loud moan and your hips roll up towards his mouth, wanting more and more. He tighten his grip on the back of your thighs, pushing them up against your torso and opening you even more.

He then take his tongue out and it takes a long slow swipe up towards your clit. He circles it with the tip of his tongue, brushing it from time to time, making you go crazy with need. But then he actually starts work on it, licking it with some short but firm lick, and you feel like you could cry from how much you want him to ravish you. He goes faster, still brushing you lightly, but at least now it’s more steady. You don’t see him watching your naked body struggle under your needs, his eyes full of love and lust. He brings you closer and closer, even moving his head to lick you faster, while his hands knead your thighs.

You are almost there, so you bring one hand down on his head and take a handful of his hair, emitting many moans and cries of pleasure. But when you tell him between groans “Oh god, Nevra.. I’m gonna come” he stops.

You cry out, begging him, your hand still locked on his hair. He stare at you as your body squirm and you roll your hips looking for something, anything, to touch you and give you the orgasm you were dreaming of.

When you look at him, Nevra has a beautiful smirk and predatory eyes. You don’t know what he is waiting for, but as you come down and down from your almost orgasm, you feel one of his fingers making its way inside of you.

You moan, desperate for any form of release, and again roll your hips, this time on his hand. He starts pumping that singer in and out, inserting another after not so much. You are embarrassingly wet by now, and his fingers move easily inside of you. So, as another finger slowly pushes it’s way inside of you, Nevra brings his mouth down on you again.

You meet his gaze as he goes back to moving his tongue on you, this time moving all of his tongue on your clit. He brushed it flat on your clit and always flick it at the end with the tip.

His fingers move faster, going as deep as possible, while he sucks on your clit from time to time. As he starts to brush his fingers towards your g spot, his tongue moves more feverishly on you clit, not as a series of long licks, but as an incessant movement of it up and down, sometimes in circles, at some point not even with an actual direction. He is devouring you, sucking and licking and even biting you as the pleasure takes over you and you can’t control yourself anymore. You keep squirming and moving your hips towards his mouth, pushing his face closer as you still hold his hair. You are louder and louder, too lost in the sensation to care about anyone hearing you.

You feel your orgasm approaching and you want to make sure this time nothing is going to take it away. In between “fuck” and “oh my god” and other incomprehensible words, you exclaim “I’m there. I’m coming. Nevra don’t you dare moving from there.” your needy and dominant behavior making Nevra even more horny, as you understand from his humming of pleasure that vibrate against your clit, with an excellent effect.

Your moans mutate to long pleading and when he speeds up his pace even more, pushing his fingers inside of you even harder, you let out loud cries of his name as your orgasm finally hits you.

He doesn’t leave, anyway, and keeps devouring you and fingering you for all your orgasm, as you bring both of your hand on his hair and tighten his head between your thighs. He slow down a bit, as you come almost down from your orgasm, and finally takes out his fingers from your insides. As you watch him, he bring his fingers to his mouth and lick each of them, this while looking you deeply in your eyes. He then proceed to clean you up, with long slow licks on your pussy, and you, being still sensitive, let out some whine and some tired groan.

Satisfied with his work, Nevra comes back up, moving his hands and lips up your body, until he’s at eye level with you. You are too tired to say anything, but he can read all that you want to say on your face. He kisses you deeply, and you can taste yourself in his mouth. Your lips part from each other, and you whisper “That was so fucking hot”

He smile and move on his side next to you, bringing your naked body close to him. “You are hot, baby” he says in your ear and then kisses you there. He caresses your hair, moving some out of your face.

“Rest now. I will wait for you for second round. If you’re up for it” you hear him says as you close your eyes and lean into him. Sparks already goes through your body at the idea. “Absolutely” you answer him, already thinking about your sweet revenge while sleep got a hold of yourself.


End file.
